First Kiss
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: A percabeth one-shot. R&R Please!


Annabeth sat in the corner of her cabin, making sure that no-one knew what she was doing. Annabeth was crying, some idiot had stabbed her in the heart and left her hanging on a thin piece of thread. The only person she wanted to see was herself. Annabeth didn't like being pitied on, and she really hated people coming up and asking what her problem was and how they could help her fix it. Annabeth was meant to be strong, determent, a leader but inside, she was seven years old; Running away from her dears, crying if something terrible happened, needed someone to be by her side, but not just a father, her best friend as well.  
>Percy Jackson came into her mind, then Luke, Thalia, Grover, than Percy again. Percy stuck on her mind like glue. Percy? with his blinding green eyes and perfect hair that swept over his left eye. His smile was beautiful and really unforgettable. Annabeth's face started growing warm. She soon realised that she was blushing.<br>She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall, thinking of her first quest with Percy and Grover. Annabeth was so glad to be honest, she had a great time getting to know them better and the kiss she planted Percy on his cheek after they won the chariot race, she ran to her room and screamed like a little girl. She was only thirteen then but she had a crush on him, but now, her mind was confusing. Her hormones were really kicking in, and her personality was also changing. Annabeth was now a little bit more girly than when she was twelve years old. Her dreams became more romantic, more reality to her. Mainly Percy when he was close to coming back to camp half blood.  
>Annabeth's tears were coming down slower, but these were of happiness and filled with love and passion.<br>"Annabeth," She opened her eyes to see Percy smiling before her. He laid his hand on her left knee. "Are you okay?" Percy asked.  
>Annabeth really wanted to reach out and sweep his hair out of his eye, to see the greenness he held within him. But, all she could do was smile and take small light breaths. "I'm fine…, Seaweed brain," And the nick name Annabeth made up for him was just perfect.<br>"Good. I'm going for a walk down along the beach; would you like to join me?" _A date_, Annabeth thought. _Not a date._ She thought again.  
>"I would love to."<p>

Percy's arms were around Annabeth's shoulder. They sat down on the cold sand and watched the blue sea crash onto mainland. Percy had the same feeling Annabeth always had around him –love. The feeling ate him up all the time. Sometimes he felt like screaming out to her when he was leaving –to tell her his secret. Though, he never did. Percy was too afraid that she would reject him and he's never had a girlfriend and doesn't want to get rejected on the first try.  
>"Percy," Annabeth shifted her arms as she spoke his name. "What do you think about me?"<br>Percy had no idea what to say. What _did_ he _think_ about _her_? Like he thought before, –love. "I… I…" Percy stumbled his words. The words _love you_ wouldn't come out his throat. "I like you?" Percy replaced.  
>Annabeth sighed and pushed her way out of his arms, feeling the feel of disappointed and disgust. Disappointment that he didn't love her, and disgust with herself for feeling the way she does. Annabeth does nothing but let herself down all the time. All she wanted was Percy Jackson to be by her side once and for all.<p>

Percy watched Annabeth walk away, his mouth not letting him yells out to her. He got up and started running to her. As he caught up with her, he heard her cry. He knew that Annabeth wasn't an easy crier and he made her cry.  
>Percy knew what to do. His mouth wouldn't let him speak, so he had to show his feelings.<br>Percy ran in front of Annabeth, gripped onto her shoulders and gave her his first kiss. His lips brushed her bottom lip as she entered her tongue in his mouth. Percy let Annabeth roam around in his mouth, and finally, down his throat. It was the kiss that every girl wanted.  
>Annabeth gave Percy her will. She was now trapped in the kiss that she always dreamed about with her love.<br>Percy finally pulled away so that she could breathe in oxygen. "More please," Annabeth whispered. Percy laughed and gave her another kiss, but this time not as long. Annabeth. Was. Flying. The moist clouds raced in between her fingers, making them wet. Her legs floated in the air, the wind going throw her curly hair.  
>Annabeth Chase now belonged to Percy Jackson and Percy Jackson now belonged to Annabeth Chase. The way they both wanted it to be –together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. This is a one-shot Percabeth. Please R&amp;R because I really need them. I do not own PJO, I only own the story line. Thank you<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


End file.
